Por siempre y siempre
by Mademoiselle Anarchie
Summary: AU. "Las historias de amor no son nada mas que historias. El amor en si, es algo emifero, tan fugaz que puede llegar en un solo parpadeo, pero se puede ir en otro. Sin embargo, contra la creencia de cualquiera, yo te prometo que siempre y por siempre sere devoto a ti con todo mi amor. En esta vida y en la otra, porque nos volveremos a ver...Te prometo mi siempre y por siempre"
**Warnings:**

* No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia.

* Se hace con fines de entrenimiento.

* Es de fan para fans.

* Probles faltas de ortografia.

 _Esta historia va dedicada especialmente a una persona a la cual le debo mucho, espero que llegues a leerlo. Feliz dia._

 _Y sin mas, ¡Disfruten la historia!_

* * *

 ** _"Los muertos reciben más flores que los vivos porque el remordimiento es más grande que la gratitud"_**

 _ **-Ana Frank**_

* * *

Capitulo unico.

 **.oO Por siempre y siempre Oo.**

La Lluvia caía del cielo a torrentes, golpeando al suelo y cualquier cosa material que estuviera sobre el sin compasión alguna. El sol detrás de las nubes daba un resplandor de un color entre un gris y azul, algo lo cual era muy típico de aquellas tierras. El frío viento, soplando con mucha insistencia todo a su alrededor. Era sin duda una tarde normal en Londres; con el clima lluvioso, las calles empapadas, los paraguas por doquier, el tráfico de la tarde el olor de cerveza y whisky de los pubs locales, las risas de los niños al salir de la escuela, lo normal de todos los días.

Inhalo y exhalo pesadamente, tocando la ventana que daba una amplia vista de la ciudad. El olor a rosas y velas impregnado en el aire, era lo que más predominaba en ese sitio sin razón alguna. Pero como sea, no se molestó en preguntarse el porqué de eso.

Mejor optó por cerrar sus ojos, dejándose arrastrar hasta el precipicio de su palacio mental donde sin duda caería al abismo de preguntas que normalmente pasaban por su mente y subconsciente. De alguna manera el sonido y vista que la lluvia al contraste con la ciudad le reconfortaba, le gustaba. Le ayudaba a concentrarse, a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño al recordar el mensaje de cierta carta, la cual por más que leía no podía entender, podía recitarla de derecha a izquierda, cantarla, leerla, no íentendía. Si bien recordaba, y si su memoria no le jugaba alguna broma la carta iba algo así:

 _"Querido Artie,_

 _Lamento demasiado lo de aquella noche. Lamentó tanto todo. Yo, realmente nunca quise lastimarte, yo no puedo... No podría. No sé que me está pasando, ¿Serán los nervios tal vez? No se, yo...Lo cual realmente me pasa es difícil de admitir...El punto es, que tengo miedo Artie, mucho miedo. Nunca me había sentido así, es algo que me carcome, es algo tan intenso que me revuelve todo el estomago. Yo te veía a ti, tan confiado de tus palabras, aquella decisión en tus ojos. Yo no podía, realmente no pude decirlo, yo no debí hacerlo... No debí actuar de esa manera. Soy un idiota, y me lo recriminó todo el tiempo, porque no era la primera vez. Yo, realmente no te merezco. No una persona como tú,... Eres maravilloso. Y eres fantástico, eres algo inalcanzable... Es casi como si no fueras de este mundo! Yo no puedo... No merezco tu compañía, eres demasiado bueno para mí o para cualquier idiota en este infierno de mundo.., nada de lo que dije esa horrible noche, ni las otras en la que mi idiotez predominó sobre mí fue verdad. Nunca, yo solo quería enviarte esta carta para decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, eres mi mundo y mi todo. No te pido tu perdón, pero yo solo quería aclarar las cosas...¿Sabes? Siempre crei que las historias de amor no son nada mas que historias. El amor en si, es algo emifero, tan fugaz que puede llegar en un solo parpadeo, pero se puede ir en otro. Sin embargo, contra la creencia de cualquiera, yo te prometo que siempre y por siempre sere devoto a ti con todo mi amor. En esta vida y en la otra, porque nos volveremos a ver...Te prometo mi siempre y por siempre_

 _Y si, te amo. Y mucho! Mucho más de lo que te imaginas, podría decirlo y nunca cansarme. Realmente te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho!_

 _Posdata: Lamento mucho la ortografía, la verdad esto de las cartas no se me da mucho, pero aun así tú lo vales. Espero que pronto podamos vernos para poder hablar de este asunto con más claridad..._

 _Tuyo por siempre y siempre, Alfred."_

Miles de puñaladas pasaron por su corazón, haciendo que un mareo intenso se expandiera por su cuerpo. La nostalgia lo invadió, y con ella una incansable tristeza la cual se vio obligado a reprimirla para no ceder ante el precipicio que se aproximaba.

-Hey Artie, ¿Porque estás llorando? -Unas cálidas manos tomaron sus mejillas y con la llama de sus pulgares limpio sus lágrimas. -Sabes que detesto verte así. -Dijo aquel hombre de ojos cerúleo, y cabello rubio con aquel tan marcado acento estadounidense que lo distinguía.

-Recuerdos. -Dijo el británico, mirando directamente a los ojos del americano y enterneciéndose al instante al ver cuán preocupado estaba. - Estaba leyendo la última carta que me escribiste.

Alfred pareció levemente sorprendido, pero luego su mirada cambio a una cariñosa y compasiva. Se acercó a la cara de Arthur y le plantó un beso en la frente, llevándose con ese pequeño gesto cualquier sentimiento negativo que pueda traer malos recuerdos.

-Te amo Arthur.- Dijo y sonrío.- Te amo mucho, demasiado, ¡Infinitamente! Por siempre, y siempre.

El inglés sonrío, sintiendo como aquel frío hueco en su corazón era remplazado por un calor reconfortante.

-Y yo a ti Alfred. -Respondió. - Y to a ti... Por siempre, y siempre.

-Ven vamos, hay que salir de este lugar triste. -Le extendió la mano.- Hay un lugar que estuve esperando poder llevarte, ¡Te va a encantar! -Río y con el río también Arthur.

-Vamos.- Tomo su mano y ambos salieron del lugar por la puerta, la cual mostraba al otro lado algo parecido a un día luminoso, lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Al abandonar el lugar se cerró la puerta al instante rebelando la verdadera oscuridad que había en aquel lugar. Había velas por doquier, y flores de las cuales predominaban las rosas, pero también había un retrato de dos personas abrazadas con una escritura Aruba de este que decía "Aquí yace Alfred F. Jones, honorado soldado y piloto estadounidense muerto en la guerra contra las fuerzas del eje en el año 1944 y Arthur Kirkland, ejemplar y honorado soldado y estratega inglés muerto en 1949. Ambos, soñadores y amantes. Descansen en paz"

 _Por siempre y siempre._


End file.
